Hope For Him Yet
by Jatd4ever
Summary: He wanted to yell, and tell her he did not care for whoever was waiting to meet him Saturday. He wanted nothing more then for her to notice his feelings. Yet, there he was, arguing, putting up a fight, because he did not know how to convey his feelings properly. (J/G)


***I don't own jane and the dragon or its characters**

 **I finished this old work, and I dedicate it to biscuitweevil, whose reviews are too generous for a writer like me.**

* * *

The pile of polished shields at their feet made them both groan in annoyance. "Does he expect us to put away all these shields?"

"Let me think Gunther, yes"

"When will our time come? Are we not training to combat? So why are we cleaning?"

"Out of kindness for our friends we do this, as well as out of duty. If we cannot follow orders, then how can we be trusted to not rebel?"

"Someone should tell your hair that"

"Beef brain, how about you climb the ladder and I will hand up the shields for you to hang up?"

Grabbing the ladder, he set it up, and sighed. "Let just get this over with", he sighed once more, already feeling regret well over him. It seemed like it would never end, the back and forth banter. Even though the week before, under the moonlight, while they had guard duty together, it seemed there was a spirit of friendliness.

Handing him one shield after another, Jane wished to change the awkward atmosphere that had been around them lately, which was especially apparent if they were alone. For some reason, there was more hurt behind his comments and remarks as of late. It could have been attributed to age, for he turned sixteen not too long ago, and his age started to show even before then. There was no reason to worry, but concern for a fellow knight could not be helped, for their ties were stronger than kin. "How was your week Gunther?"

"Why do you care?"

If they had not known each other for so long, then perhaps his words would have hurt more, but she knew him, it was his troubled way. "I care enough to ask" she admitted.

"As far as I know, you are looking for me to say something wrong, then laugh when it proves to be so"

"I have an obligation to be civil to you once in awhile Gunther, no matter how rude you are"

A bite for a bite, a stab for a stab, she would not relent. "You are my partner in battle from time, I should know the state of your well being, even if to contribute what is needed"

"For your information, I worked all week. Not all of us have time to fly here and there on dragons. However, my week is not over yet since I have plans this Saturday"

"Plans? I suppose it is business with your father as usual"

"I am supposed to meet someone who I will really, really get along with"

"It is a courtship arrangement?"

"Perhaps, I am old enough"

It was true, it was to be expected since his family was wealthy, even with its reputation; money could cover a multitude of sins in the eye of the world and its corrupt governments.

"I guess you are hoping this person fits your standards"

"Who knows, but I was told I would really, really get along with this person"

"Well I hope everything goes well for you"

She wanted to be sincere, though somewhere, she could not be honest. The thought of Gunther with a wife was irritating, but not with disgust which shocked her. Even if they argued, annoyed, and teased, they were friends. That was something he proved to be over the years, at times when she least expected it. She hoped, he would prove himself above marriage, at least to the wrong kind of girl.

He wanted to yell, and tell her he did not care for whoever was waiting to meet him Saturday. He wanted nothing more then for her to notice his feelings. Yet, there he was, arguing, putting up a fight, because he did not know how to convey his feelings properly. "Yes, well it is not everyday one can find romance"

Jane hated the thought of her own meeting with the man her mother had chosen for her to meet on Saturday. "I agree"

* * *

It could be anyone, a minor nobleman, a merchant, even an old man, anyone who would improve the Turnkey standing and connections. However, the surprise was mutual when she noticed they were stopping before a familiar home. "Why have we stopped?" Jane and her mother gasped.

"It is better if you see for yourself" motioned the Chamberlain

"Come along now Jane"

She hoped it was a business transaction, and not the…

"I am pleased to see you are both doing well. Come in, the boy is waiting"

Bat bladders, her meeting was with… Gunther?!

When she entered the room, in unison they cried, "You?!"

He could not be have been more pleased, while she felt the opposite. While the adults were in the other room, he asked. "Did you know?"

"If I knew, you know I would not be here"

It hurt him more then it should, probably because he knew his feelings were one sided, and he did not want to feel the way he did, but he could not help himself. Sensing her discomfort, he whispered. "Pretend to have a good time, then once that coast is clear, sneak away through the back door"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I would not have it this way Jane, I would never force you to"

Her opinion of him improved a little, and soon enough she decided. "Why not have a go at it? At least let the adults think so"

With a smirk, she took it as an agreement. During dinner, they talked of swords, the best uses for dung, and how many wrinkles they could count on Sir Theodores face. The adults, were appalled by their childish behavior, thinking perhaps they were still too young to be think of such things as wives, husband's, and babies. More than once, Jane had to bite back her laughter, and despite the circumstances in which said dinner was under, she was enjoying his company. Gunther knew, the dinner would not end in an engagement, but he was happy that the memory of said dinner would encourage him not to give up.

The chamberlain knew the truth, but out of love for his daughter, he listened as his wife told him her thoughts on the matter. With such thoughts, the two agreed it was not yet the proper time, and that giving them a few more years would improve the relationship.

The next day, while they were trailing behind Sir Theodore, Gunther smiled. "Good show Jane, you fooled them"

"Thank you Gunther. Without your help, I am almost sure I was going to have to marry you"

Another stab to his fragile ego, but he would bare through it, even if it meant he had to prove your strong he was. With coolness, he sighed. "I am sure the thought is unpleasant"

At one time, she thought it was, but his comradeship had improved her opinion of him. It might not be the worst thing in the world, but she still did not like the idea. "No, but then again, I am not ready to get married. Perhaps in a few years, though I would not count on it"

Yet, he would, for she did not completely dislike him, so there was hope for him yet.


End file.
